His And Her Circumstances
by the tragedy
Summary: That dorm room had seen many things. Love, Lust, Hate, and much more. That year was the craziest we've ever had. Then again, this is the college life. *More Info Inside*
1. Her

**the.tragedy** - _Before I found my other story, I began writing this one with my cousin. Each chapter is from the point-of-view from either Sakura or Syaoran. She'll be writing for Sakura, and I'll be writing for Syao. The first chapter is hers obviously, so the next will be mine, the third will be hers, etc.._

SxS & hints of ExT.

Read and review, please. She does know that I am posting this as well, but we both agreed to post it all on both of our accounts. It would get kind of tiresome if readers have to go back and forwarth in order to read the chapters. So, don't report me lol

_

* * *

_

**_His And Her Circumstances_**

**Chapter One.** _Her_

* * *

Today had to be the worst day of my life. I sat cross legged on my sofa staring at my cell phone on the coffee table, which had just delivered me the one thing I really didn't want to hear.

Tomoyo's mother had died.

Not only was Tomoyo my best friend but her mother had also been dear to me, as well. I couldn't bare the thought of it all. Why?

I sat clenching my fists. Everything in my entire body felt numb and I could barely breathe...All of this and I couldn't shed a single tear for my best friend, for my second mother, not even for my own self pity.

I stood up and walked to my bedroom making sure to slam the door extremly hard. My father wasn't home, as usual, so it didn't matter. I walked by my full length mirror and at the site of my reflection, I stopped and approached it. I stared at my face, slightly tanned and a few freckles around my cheeks from the sun. I took in my short honey hair that looked like crap after running my hands through it nervously over and over as Tomoyo bawled on the phone about the accident. And finally, I stared back into my own green eyes, urging them to start watering so I could properly mourn the loss.

Nothing.

So I threw myself on the bed instead and moped.

It wasn't long before my phone started ringing again.

I forced myself to get up and answer it.

"Yeah?" I mumbled half heartedly into the phone.

"Hey there kid..." It was Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol. I felt somewhat relieved to hear his voice.

"Did Tomo calm down yet?" I asked. Eriol sighed, shooting down any hope I had left.

"Unfortunatly, she has locked herself in her mothers room and I can't get her to come out."

The sudden thought of Tomoyo laying across her mothers bed, sobbing to death, brought a new wave of depression through me. I still couldn't cry for her. Instead, I grabbed my bag and ran out of my house.

"I'm on my way..." I muttered into the phone, before I slammed it shut. I got into my car and stared at my reflection. I was never any good at comforting anyone, so I had no idea why I was going, but I knew that my presence would make her feel a little bit better.

I drove down the streets I grew up on. St. Charles was a small town in Northern California. It wasn't a well known place. There wasn't even a mall. About twenty minutes away was a city called Windchester City and that was where I was going to college. They had everything the little town it was named after, didn't.

St. Charles was the type of place every child dreamed of growing up in. It had four seasons and a huge lake, in between the city and the smaller town, that was great for swimming in the summer and a perfect place to ice skate in the winter time. Everyone knew everyone and there was no judgement.

I had spent all eighteen years of my life here...

I pulled up to one of the bigger houses on the highest hill in town. Tomoyo and her mother had lived here ever since Tomoyo was a baby and she always complained it was too big for two people.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car...

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO COME OUT"

Yeah...I was wrong. Tomoyo still refused to come out and she was blubbering like a whale. Eriol looked somewhat hurt by her refusal to allow him to comfort her. He was, after all, her boyfriend and had been for the past two years.

"Tomo you have to, we need to start..." I didn't want to finish that sentence...we had to start preparing the funeral, but saying that to Tomoyo would only upset her more. I was at a loss...I didn't know what to do so I flung myself down on the couch and stared at the wall.

Behind me, I heard Eriol mumbling. I strained my ears to hear, feeling a sudden rush of guilt for invading his privacy.

"Tomo...please open the door..." His voice was barely above a whisper, the hurt clearly written in it. "I want to help you..."

And then, to my great surprise, I heard a click and the bedroom door flung open. I whirled around to see Tomoyo in Eriol's arms, sobbing her brains out. Her long raven hair was a mess and her lavender eyes were closed tight.

I managed to give Eriol a hopeless smile and he returned it rather weakly. I could tell we were all exhausted with pain and yet there was still so much more to do. As I was about to suggest we get started, it was Tomoyo who surprised me.

"She wants to be buried next to Daddy..." Tomoyo mumbled, standing up straighter. "She wants to be holding lilies...And she wants her casket closed...Momma always said it was easier to say goodbye that way."

"You did know her best." I said softly, opening my arms to welcome her. She came to me and gave me a huge bear hug to let me know she appretiated it.

"College soon?" She asked, obviously changing the subject for a moment.

"Oh yeah...Windchester University." I replied, forcing a smile.

"I hear they have amazing dorm rooms," Tomoyo said, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. "Eriol isnt one of your friends going there?"

He jumped slightly, I could tell he had been off in his own little world. "Oh...yeah! A buddy of mine from my early high school days, before I moved here. He's coming out to be closer to me and he heard Windchester University was a really great place."

"Yeah it is, I looked into it alot before I applied."

"Yeah..." Tomoyo mumbled, staring off out the window.

An awkward silence followed. I didn't really know what to say.

"I guess I can't avoid it anymore..." Tomoyo sighed. "Let's get to work..."

I gave her a sympathetic smile that she didn't return and we began the preperations for the funeral.

I walked into the kitchen and poured three cups of coffee, adding chocolate powder and sugar to each, before carrying the steaming mugs to the dinning room where Tomoyo was writing in a notebook. Eriol watched her with a gentle worrying look.

I set down the mugs and they each took a sip. I walked over to the window and stared out onto the street. It had started raining, perfect for the depressing mood looming over the house.

Tomoyo and Eriol had begun to talk in hushed tones. I decided not to disturb them and retreat into the kitchen.

I called my boyfriend, Jake, and told him everything. I needed some support at the moment, and seeing Eriol and Tomoyo so close, made me long to hear from him.

"Sorry to hear," He said shortly. I could hear some weird noises in the background...it sounded like a girl...and decided against asking.

"We're planning the funeral." I said, biting my lip. "You will come right?"

"I'm not sure I can."

I sighed and said I'd let him know when, and then hung up. We have been dating for almost a year now. Although he can seem a bit rough, he can also be sweet and very smart. He plans to go to Windchester University as well...

* * *

I had never been to a funeral before...well, scratch that, I had been to one, it had been my grandmas. I never knew her, she was my father's mother. I was only eight at the time. I didn't really know what was going on and I couldn't understand why everyone was crying, so I snuck up to my room to play with my dolls, and listen to my new pop cd.

I wish I could do that now.

Jake, of course, had plans today and couldn't make it, so I was on my own.

I could barely squeeze through the hallway, there were so many people. Some of them seemed to only have come for the food. The ceromony had been a heart breaker. But I still hadn't cried. I sat under my umbrella, staring at the wet grass, as Tomoyo stood in front of everyone to read what she had written about her mother, breaking down halfway through.

Now I was looking for a room to escape in without anyone seeing me.

A waiter walked by with a tray of wine. I grabbed another, I had already had four glasses. Finally, finding an empty hallway I slipped into the first door I found, which happened to be the bathroom.

I climbed into the tub like I used to when I was a little girl. I always had done this when my brother and father were yelling at each other. I used to bring my cd player too, and drown out the yelling.

This time I sat in silence with a glass of wine on the shelf next to me, half empty, staring at my reflection in the silver faucet.

The door swung open and I looked up to see a guy about my age, peer in.

He saw me and for a moment looked startled. But then relaxed and stared back at me.

I couldn't help checking him out. I know, I know, I have a boyfriend but it wouldn't hurt to look.

He was taller than me, and had a pretty nice build. Soft chestnut hair...pretty brown eyes.

He hesitated before slowly starting to back out of the room.

"You can go." I mumbled, grabbing my glass of wine. I took a drink and turned my attention back to the silver faucet. "I wont look."

He made an embaressed noise and his cheeks turned a little red.

"I wasn't going to..."

"Then why come into the bathroom?" I asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"I didn't know this was a bathroom actually..." He said. "I was just looking for a place to get away from the crowd."

"Well...there is a little more room in here if you want to try." I said scooting back so he could climb in. He looked a little surprised at this, I am after all a little tipsey and I'm sure when I look back on this I'll feel stupid. "Well?"

He stood in the doorway a few more seconds before walking in and closing the door. He then walked over to the tub, took off his shoes as I had done, and climbed in sitting opposite of me.

Now that he was closer I could see he didn't have brown eyes at all, instead, they were a pretty amber color.

"How did you know her." I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"I didn't, I came for my friend." He moved around a little to get more comfortable. "What about you?"

I hesitated for a minute before answering, "She was like a mother to me."

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him and he seemed like he meant it. He also looked really attractive sitting scrunched up in the bathtub. Maybe it was the wine, but I couldn't help myself, I pounced.

He went stiff for a moment. I mean, who wouldn't when you have a girl you don't even know practically molest you at a funeral, in a bathtub.

After a few seconds I felt his arm slide up mine and he finally started kissing me back. I wondered if he felt sorry for me, I was, after all, buzzed and probably seemed pathetic and lonely.

I felt some pressure on my shoulder as he started pushing me back.

"You move kind of fast." He said, with a slightly amused tone. "I don't think I even know your name yet."

"Angie." I muttered, leaning in for round two. I had no idea why I lied to him about my name. Natural instinct? Most likely.

About thirty minutes had passed by and I realized Tomoyo was probably looking for me, so I snapped out of it and pulled away.

"We should get back to the funeral." I said, instantly regretting it. He looked so damn hot with his shirt half buttoned, messy hair, and flushed cheeks.

"Bored of me already?" He asked, smirking.

"Not at all, infact, meet me at my place after this funeral is over." I said, grabbing his hand and writing my street name and house number on his palm.

"I'll see what I can do." He joked, fixing his shirt.

I got out of the bathtub and fixed my hair in the mirror. I then straightened my dress out a little bit before walking out the door.

Downstairs, I found Tomoyo eating a large piece of cake with Eriol next to her, his hand on the small of her back.

"Where have you been?!" She asked through a mouth full of cake. I smiled at her, and put my hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some alone time."

"You need alone time?" Tomoyo asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I need alone time."

"I'm sorry." I could tell she was really upset. I looked at Eriol for some kind of help, but he pretended to be extremly interested in a piece of lint on his shirt.

Tomoyo set the cake down and waved it off. "Never mind, it's no big deal, I'm getting ready to end this thing anyway...I'm tired."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Eriol asked her gently. She smiled and nodded leaning against him.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what had happened upstairs. But I brushed it off and helped Tomoyo ask the guests to leave.

* * *

After giving Tomoyo and Eriol a hug, I jumped into my car and drove home. As I had expected, a car was parked outside and there he was, leaning against the hood, waiting for me. I didn't really know what I was doing...I had a boyfriend for crying out loud.

I smiled as I got out of the car, all of the guilt leaving my body at the site of him.

"Couldn't wait?"

"Well you were a pretty intruiging person, I couldn't help it." He replied, flashing me a million dollar smile.

Before I knew it, we were inside, clothes flying faster then I could say desperate.

Yeah, I know this is bad...Cheating is one of my biggest pet peeves and here I was with a guy I didn't even know. Then again, my boyfriend left me here in this hell hole while he went off to Miami with all his buddies doing god knows what.

I could always blame the alcohol.

I didnt even bother turning the lights on. We backed into my bedroom and tumbled onto the bed.

His lips felt like fire on my skin and it all felt so good yet so wrong.

And then, just as my dress slipped off, everything came rushing to a gut wrenching halt.

Everything hit me at once, my guilt, the death of Tomoyo's mother, seeing my best friend in so much pain and being unable to do anything about it, knowing my boyfriend might be doing the same thing, and this moment which was so great, but so unexpected.

I started to cry.

It was probably the most embaressing moment I'll ever have. He noticed instantly, and found my bedside lamp, turning it on and staring at me like a lost dog.

There I was in my underwear, tears gushing down my face, trying to sustain my sobs but only managing to reduce them to awkward hiccups.

What a mood killer.

He didn't seem to mind though.

"She meant alot to you, didn't she?"

I didn't expect that, really. I was kind of startled out of my sobbing for a minute. I looked up at him and gave him a really weak smile before managaing a choked "yes", he didn't need to know the other details.

He scooted closer and put his arm around me. I sighed and leaned against him. We must of looked awkward. Both of us barely dressed, me crying my eyes out, neither of us knowing a thing about eachother.

Then I suddenly realized something.

"What's your name?"

He gave a short chuckle and replied, "Syaoran."

I wondered if he lied about his name too or if he, unlike me, had the decency to tell the truth.

I then decided it didn't matter, after tonight I wouldn't ever see him again. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Before I could say anything else I felt myself dozing off...


	2. His

**_His And Her Circumstances_**

**Chapter Two.** _His_

* * *

I woke up to the hot morning sun shining bright onto my eyes. 

The night beforehand had been...eventful, to say the least, and the morning that followed was expected to border the same line. When a friend called me up and asked me to attend a funeral, there was no way I was planning to hook up with a random girl.

But here I was, waking up in the same bedroom I had believed I had fallen asleep in. It hadn't been a dream, and the same surroundings of the night before, were the exact same I woke up to. As I rolled over, I gazed upon the same beauty that I had gone home with.

She rolled over, our eyes met, and a smile slowly came across her face.

I returned the favor, and we both basked in the morning awkardness for a few minutes.

There wasn't much to say at this point in time, so I said the first cheesy expression that came to my mind.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?," I whispered, keeping my smile intact.

"Morning" she laughed, the sleep still lingering within her.

No conversation starters came to mind, but luckily I was saved by an upbeat pop song.

She quickly rose to her feet and walked to where her purse had fallen last night. Peaking a look at the Caller ID, she brought the phone to her ear. Maybe it was me, but she seemed a little rushed and uneasy.

"Hey Jake, can I call you back later? I just woke up," is all she let out before quickly shutting the phone again. She shook her head and shoved it back into her purse. Regret was shown across her face for a second, but I didn't act much on it.

"Who was that?" I said, catching the moment as a good break of silence.

She looked up at me and paused for a second. Her reaction would have worried me, if she wouldn't have followed with a, "no one important right now." and shook her head again. It seemed she was pushing aside the idea of opening up, but I didn't press, not seeing the point in getting to personal just yet.

"So, did you want to catch some breakfast or something?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she quickly shot me down without much remorse. Hopefully she wasn't the one night stand type of girl. Of course, it hadn't even gone that far, but I didn't plan on being the guy she looked back on as just another adventure.

"Maybe you'd want to catch a quick lunch later on today then?" I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I already have plans." she replied, gathering up my clothes. Ouch, shot down yet again. I was beginning to get the feeling she thought me some type of mistake, or maybe she was just playing hard to get.

She handed me my pants, and shoes.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Somehow, I didn't believe her. She was somewhat shoving me out, it made me feel almost used.

My last attempt, "Could I at least have your number...to call you later?"

She looked at me with her green eyes, almost saddened, as if she didn't enjoy the thought of shoving me out, but she had too. I didn't understand her fully, she was almost mysterious. An enigma, that if given time, could very well be solved. I wanted to solve her, and she seemed to want to give me that chance.

Her worried face turned bright again, with a small smile and a nod, "Of course."

Just like she had done before, she took a pen from her purse, writing a few digits on my hand.

After that, I tipped my head, slipped on the articles of clothing I had discarded, and obliged her request. Even after several minutes on the road, her name still rang through my being.

Angie.

* * *

"Heyaa bawbs. I joost woonted to call to sayy happy new yer. Okay. Luvyoubye." 

Leaving my phone in the car was definitely a good idea, even if it had been an accident in the first place, because if I had it on me, I probably would have answered.

Kelsea was the blue-eyed bleach blonde I had dated some monthes ago, that couldn't seem to let me go. I mean, I do love her and everything...scratch that, I loved who she used to be, before the alcohol, drugs, and constant need to have drama in her life.

To be honest, we had something great, something that might have turned into marriage. What can I say? People change, mostly her. This was just another drunken voice mail, of a series of drunken voicemails, she had started months back.

I put the key in the door, turned the lock, and found her laying on my living room floor.

The sound of the key in the lock, and the door opening must have woken her up. Her clothes were tattered, hair messed up, and her shoes were non-existent.

"Hey babe, I've been waiting for you," she announced, whipping the spit from her chin.

I sighed, "Kelsea, how did you get in?"

She laughed and danced around me, "Don't forget, I know all of your secret hiding places."

I withheld my anger, and continued, "Okay, here's a better question, why did you get in here?"

"Well you see, I have a better answer. I called you last night to come pick me up, but you didn't answer your phone, so I think I just walked here."

I felt the responsibility to come go pick her up every time she couldn't drive herself home. I would sigh a great sigh, and always end up going to get her. It could be the reason why she couldn't let me go, but I couldn't just leave her stranded there, it just...wasn't me.

"I was busy. Sorry I couldn't come to your rescue for the millionth time." I dropped my keys onto the table, making a loud clanking noise as they hit the glass.

She suddenly became very offensive, and intrigued at what I had been doing, and who I had been with.

"What were you doing Syao?"

I didn't answer.

"Were you with some other girl?"

Still no answer.

"You were, weren't you?"

I don't know what it was, but suddenly the anger in me rose. I was sick of her attempts to run my life, and I was sick of having to be so nice to her all the time. Although we had been broken up for so long now, there was always a spot deep down that made me feel like I had to take care of her, and there's always that spot deep down in her, saying that I will.

"Listen Kelsea," I began, trying my best to stay calm, "we haven't been together in months, and you don't own my life, so it is really none of your business if I'm seeing someone."

By now my arms were around her shoulders, our eyes locked. She looked sort of hurt, as if I had just slapped her in the face. She knew she hadn't been a very good friend, but somehow, I understood that it was her way of convincing herself she still had me. She was suddenly dragged out of her alternate reality, and I could see she was hurt, if only for a moment.

"I think you should go now," I said softly.

She silently exited, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

I plopped down onto the leather couch in the middle of the room and tilted my head back, eyes shut.

Dealing with her made me so tired, and it made me sad to see her this way.

Once upon a time she had been something different, something so amazing, you would believe the before and after to be two different girls. But then again, that's what they were. Two completely different girls. Her hair used to sparkle with the joy of the day, her smile would brighten any room, and she lived like there was no tomorrow.

Now she lived off of drugs and alcohol.

I heard a few footsteps behind me, which woke me out of my short slumber.

There she was leaning against the counter, a smile on her face as if she thought something was quite hilarious.

"I need a ride..."

* * *

All night I had been lying in my bed, wondering if I should call her or not. 

It was just one night. Although I felt somewhat of a connection, it could very well have meant nothing to her. Just another guy, in another bathroom, at another funeral, that she took home. There would only be one way to be sure of it.

But, I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone.

Attempting to count the number of dots in the ceiling wasn't taking my mind off of her, and putting my headphones on full blast had around the same effect.

Now it was dark, and I hadn't bothered to turn on the light, just sat there in the darkness with the phone in my hand, occasionally turning it on, dialing the number on my hand, and then hanging up before anyone could answer.

I was surprised no one had called back yet. I thought maybe she just wasn't home, but I knew it was just an excuse.

The lump in my throat of growing bigger, and the tingles in my lower stomache were growing stronger. As I finally gathered up enough courage to follow through, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

Opening it would reveal Tai back from his trip.

"Oh hey man, I totally forgot you were coming back today. How long have you been home?" I greeted him.

"Long enough to realize you've been tying up the phone line," he laughed.

I was a bit embarrassed, but changed the subject rather quickly.

"I'll have my half for you at the end of the month. You're still helping me move, right?"

I had lived with Tai for a little over two years now. My parents had moved to Arizona, a.k.a. the middle of the desert, but allowed me to finish up my last two years of high school as long as I could find a roommate. Unfortunately for Tai, his story was a lot more complicated, involving deaths that he didn't rather like to talk about.

"Yeah, of course," he responded, a glimpse of despair in his eye, "We've both lived here for so long, it's going to be wierd with someone taking your place."

"I would stay here, but Windchester University is just to far."

"I understand. Good luck with that whole degree thing by the way. When are you planning on moving in again?"

"In a couple weeks."

He nodded, turning to his room. Before he reached his door he turned back to me, and saw that the phone was still in my right hand.

"Call her." Was all he said before entering his room.

I don't know how Tai knows these things, but somehow he knew exactly what I had on my mind. A girl.

I walked back into my room and shut the door, flipping the light on this time. I laid back on my bed, gazing up at the cieling again, and pushed in the numbers.

I didn't even need to look at my hand to know her number, because I had dialed it so many times, that I had it memorized. Pathetic, I know. I brought the phone to my ear and let it ring for a bit, my heart beating with each time it stopped, and started over until finally, someone answered.

"Hello, this is not the person you were trying to call, you've reached the rejection hotline. The person that gave you this number did not want you to have their real number. We know this sucks, but try not to be to devastated. So why were you given this number? Maybe you're just not this person's type. This could mean you're boring, dumb, annoying, arrogant or just a general wierdo. Maybe you have bad breath, B.O., or a nasty combination of the two. Maybe it's because you give off that overbearing psycho stalker vibe, or maybe it's because the idea of going out with you just seems as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns. Regardless of the reason, please take the hint, accept the fact that you've been rejected, and please forget about the person that gave you this number. Trust us, they've already forgotten about you."

Ouch.

* * *

I thought about giving up. I really did. Because to put it simply, that was a rejection if I ever saw one, but there was something about her that drew me in further. Something about the rejection that made me want to chase her even more. 

Don't get me wrong though, I do know my limits. I can take a hint. One more time couldn't hurt though.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I had forgotten to turn it off for the weekend, but I figured I might as well get up anyway.

I reached for the phone and hoped Eriol would be awake by now. Luckily for me, he was.

"Hello?" He answered quizzical.

"Hey Eriol, it's Syao. I just had a question for you real quick." I waited.

"Oh yeah, no problem, go for it."

It dawned on me that I didn't know how I would form this question, and it took me a couple of seconds to figure it out.

"Do you know that girl, Angie? She was at Tomoyo's mom's funeral."

"Angie?"

Could it really be possible he didn't know her? It had to be. Just because Eriol was dating Tomoyo, it didn't mean he knew all of her friends.

"Yeah, she said her name was Angie. I met her at the funeral..." I waited, hoping he would remember.

"I didn't know anyone at the funeral was named Angie."

"Are you positive? She said she was close with Tomoyo's mom."

"Hold on, let me check," there was a slight pause and some mumbles in the back, "No, there was nobody there named Angie. Sorry bro."

My heart sank. I suppose from the very start she didn't plan on seeing me again.

Otherwise, a fake name wouldn't have been her answer when I asked her name.

I sighed, "Thanks anyway, man. I'll see you at school in like two weeks, alright?" I inched towards my room.

"Alright, see ya." He responded before a click.

I sighed, and wondered how I could have been so stupid. Looking for a girl who obviously didn't want to be found.

I sat on my windowsill and looked out, watching life pass me by.

She had fallen off the face of the earth, and I wasn't going to jump after her this time.

* * *

**the.tragedy** - _Alright, sorry it took longer than expected to update, some things came up, but atleast it's updated now, right? The next one should be coming from my cousin sometime soon, definitely. So be waiting for that, and by the way, the rejection hotline is a real number. 1-858-492-8002 if you really wanted to call it. Ha._


	3. The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

**the.tragedy** - _Sorry the update took a bit longer than expected. My cousin is between houses at the moment, it's a moving issue, so she's been getting on as much as she can, and then finished it up here at my house. Don't worry thhough, the next chapter will be coming shortly, and we'll try to get them up faster._ :)

* * *

_**His And Her Circumstances**_

**Chapter Three.** _The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes_

* * *

"Sakura..." 

I turned my head to the sound of my name. Tomoyo was staring at me from across the cafe table. We had decided to have coffee one more time before I left for college.

I had just been spacing, I suppose. A worried look played across her pale face.

"I'm sorry Tomo...I'm just thinking." I said quickly, to avoid any awkward questioning. Truth is, ever since the funeral and the episode at my house, I had been a little on edge. I couldn't help thinking I almost cheated on my boyfriend. I felt even worse giving Syaoran the reject hotline number. Its been years since I used that one...

"Are you excited about going?" Tomoyo asked. Picking up her steaming mug of mocha, peering at me suspiciously and for a moment I felt as if she knew what I was thinking. It gave me the chills.

"I suppose...I like Windchester..." I could tell I had an awkward tone and I saw her expression falter for a few seconds before she covered it up with a reassuring smile. I wasn't trying to allow my thoughts to effect our conversation, but I couldn't help it.

"You'll be fine," She said, placing her hand over mine, "Jake is going to be there right?"

"Oh yeah..." She just had to bring him up...

I still hadn't received a call from him, although he was supposed to have come back two days ago. As far as I knew though, he was still attending Windchester University.

Tomoyo's cell phone rang and she snatched it up. Ever since her mother had died, she had been very anxious about phone calls. She never missed one and she always answered it as quickly as she could.

I knew this was mostly because she now had to worry about losing Eriol. He was all she had left besides me, and I was moving.

"That was Eriol, he says we should get home and finish packing."

I nodded my head slowly. I was barely listening, I couldn't believe tomorrow was the day I was leaving. The summer was finally ending and it hadn't played out like I had imagined. Instead of spending my days at the lake and partying all night with my boyfriend, I stayed home and planned out my first year of college, attended a funeral, and helped Tomoyo with her finances and her mothers will. While Jake spent a few weeks in Miami.

I finished my macchiato in one last gulp and we left our mugs with a couple dollars for a tip.

"Did you get your schedule and dorm assignment?" Tomoyo asked, starting the car. I pulled my papers out of my bag and looked at them.

"Yeah...I got all the classes I wanted, but it doesn't say who you are rooming with...it just says co-ed rooms."

Tomoyo began to giggle and I peered at her curiously.

"That means you might be rooming with a boy." She said with a sly smile on her face. I turned beet red and began to silently hope that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

The next morning was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. I stood next to my car with all of my belongings crammed into the back. Eriol and Tomoyo stood on the sidewalk watching me put the last box into the front seat. Of course, my father had some stupid conference to go to so he couldn't see me off. 

It was hard to say goodbye to the small town I had grown up in. Especially my best friends who weren't going with me. Tomoyo couldn't bring herself to leave so she was staying and taking private lessons from tutors she had come to her home. And Eriol was staying with her to take care of her.

"Well...I'll be back during winter break..." I said, engulfing Tomoyo in a hug. "I get two weeks."

"Okay, you'll do awesome." She said, smiling at me. "Our mom's would be proud."

I gave her a weak smile. It was hard to add her mom into that phrase.

I gave Eriol a quick hug and hopped into my car before I could change my mind. I took one last look at my house before I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

I took in everything as I neared the exit. The large trees, the open spaces, the small shops that lined the streets.

I followed a long winding road through a forest area and about fifteen minutes into the drive, I emerged onto a road and saw a large open lake, its surface shimmering in the sunlight.

I could see the city from where I was on the road. I sighed, in about five minutes I'd be crossing into my new home.

As I passed the sign that said "Welcome to Windchester" I held my breath as if diving deep into the lake.

I just hope I don't drown.

* * *

I entered the college dorm area, which was on the right side of the college. A nice lady behind a desk gave me my key and paper work to sign in. She told me I could turn it in later, after I got settled in, but they needed it because some kids didn't show up and they had to keep track of who did, so they could let people know if there were dorms available. 

I tried to ask her who my roommmate was but she was too busy with other students to check for me.

I looked at my key and sighed at the number printed on it. Great...

100...101…102…

I stopped at room 103 and sighed.

Finally!

My dorm room was on the second floor, so I knew it would be hell lugging all of my stuff up here. All I had at the moment was my back pack and a carry on bag full of some clothes and toiletries.

I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

DAMMIT.

I could tell by the look of the decorations, that had started to sprout across the dorm, my roommate was most definetely a boy…or a really tomboy-ish girl. But I highly doubted that.

The dorm was extremely nice, I had to admit. There was a medium sized kitchen, a small living area, and two bedroom doors one of which was already claimed and had a yellow yield sign nailed to the door.

I walked into my bedroom and set my backpack down on the twin sized bed. They provided me with a decent sized desk and dresser as well as a fair sized closet.

The dorm was more of an apartment really.

I realized then there was a door on the wall that I assumed to be my bathroom.

And I really had to pee.

I strolled through my door and was blasted with a face full of steam.

Shit.

Before I could turn around and run, the shower curtain poked open and I came face to face with my new dorm mate.

"…Angie?"

Syaoran stood there dripping wet looking incredibly sexy and all I could think of was,

"Who's Angie?"

He turned a little red and answered "Isn't that your name?"

"Ah…No actually it's Sakura." I said, flushing deeply. How awkward was it to be talking to a guy you lied to about your name, gave him the reject hotline number, and sent him off without ever thinking twice if you'd see him again?

On a scale of one to ten, definetely a nine.

Then again he was naked and soaking wet.

Let's make that a ten.

"You are the girl from the funeral though, are you not?" He asked me. I could hear a little annoyance in his voice. Of course, I couldn't blame him…I did give him a pretty harsh rejection.

"Yeah, what a coincidence…" I said, giggling nervously. He raised his eyebrows at me before letting the curtain fall back into place.

I looked on the opposite wall and saw that we were sharing a joint bathroom…great.

I'd have to remember to lock that door too.

I stormed back into my bedroom and sat on my bed completely embarrassed.

I'd just have to avoid him for the rest of the semester and try to get my dorm assignment changed…

I started to slowly bring up my stuff. By my second trip around he was already out of the shower, fully dressed, and smelled heavenly.

He didn't offer to help but started making himself more at home. I could see he already bought food to put in the fridge as I went to put my bottled waters in.

There was a small collection of sodas, energy drinks and hot dogs.

Yuck.

Here and there were posters of baseball teams and other things but those didn't bother me much. He seemed to like the same teams as I did.

They did add a little color to the dorm as well.

He ignored me as I continued to trudge in and out of the doorway. Every time I left he seemed to think it necessary to shut the door behind me. Then again that could have just been his little way of getting back at me. I came up with my hands full, he refused to get up off the couch and open the door, so i had to set all of it down and open the door before I could walk in.

I could tell this was going to be hard living with him. He was probably going to hold that reject hotline over my head. I even had awful visions of him snooping through my stuff and posting my journal entries and embaressing photographs over the internet.

Everytime I walked through that door, it was like I was entering the portal to hell and he was waiting on the other side to make my life miserable.

Then as I brought the last box in I realized this wasn't high school anymore. It was time for me to grow up and stop worrying. He certainly wasn't going to let this drag out...hopefully. He's a grown man and I'm a grown woman and we're both mature college students. I'm sure he'd accept my apology.

I put the last box in my bedroom and came out to stand in front of the TV. He flicked his eyes up at me and gave me a blank stare.

I put on the sweetest smile I could, which probably looked really cheesy, and put up my hands as if surrenduring.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that whole thing that happened at the funeral..." I started, and he continued to watch me. "I shouldn't have blown you off like I did, I just didnt think what with all that was going on I needed to start a relationship."

Okay, that was kind of a crap lie. But what else was I going to say? "Oh, I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and I feel bad about cheating him so I gave you a fake number in hopes you'd never find out who I was?"

"Babe!"

And my crap lie goes down the crap chute...why!

"Jake...hey..." I said, mustering up a small forced grin.

My tall, tan, dirty-blonde, blue eyed, boyfriend came running up to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Oh man...this is going to be awesome just you and me in college." He said, grabbing my face and laying a big kiss right on me in front of Syaoran. "I do hope you're going to give me a dorm key if you know what I mean, I'm already getting yours made."

He winked at me and I saw out of the corner of my eye Syaoran looking disgusted.

Just kill me now. Please.

"Who's this kid?"

Jake had apprently noticed we had an audience. Oh good, he's getting better.

"This is my roommate, Syaoran." I said, my face turning red. "Syaoran this is my..."

"Boyfriend." Jake said tossing his hand out to shake, a huge clueless grin playing across his face.

Syaoran shook hands with Jake civilly, before turning his gaze back to me for a few seconds, then got up and walked into his bedroom. I knew what he was thinking, he didn't have to say anything.

"He shy or something?" Jake asked, looking down at me.

"No..." I said, biting my lip, "No...he just got screwed over by some stupid girl."

"Ah...poor guy." Jake said, slinging his arm around me.

Yeah...poor guy.

* * *

**the.tragedy** - _Hope you guys like where it's going so far, I have the next chapter, and it should be up within the next couple days. As I said at the start, keep those reviews coming. _:) 


	4. I'm Honest As A Photobooth

**the.tragedy** - _So, so, sooooo sorry it took so long to update. School started a couple weeks ago, and I have been way busy with school work. I promised not to neglect my writing, but I totally forgot about everything._

Like I said, I am soooo sorry, it will never happen again. Well, next chapter is my cousin, and she is more reliable than I am. Shouldn't take long.

Btw, I love your reviews. Keep them coming xDD

_

* * *

_

**_His And Her Circumstances_**

**Chapter Four.** _I'm Honest As A Photobooth_

* * *

There was Sakura.

She appeared to be standing on the edge of a pier, looking into the deep blue below.

It almost looked as if she was debating wether to jump or not, and I felt this sudden urge to stop her from doing so.

I jumped forward, and grabbed her by the hand before she was able to plunge into the abyss below.

There we were, standing on the edge of a wooden pier, her dangling below, while I hold her from falling. It must have been a sight as I attempted to pull her to safety.

I suddenly had thoughts of letting her go, letting her plunge into the unknown, she was no worry of mine, but I couldn't seem to do so.

There was an electronic sound that suddenly blasted through my being, and yanked me from the slumber I had fell into it.

Slowly, I dragged my eyes open, looking around from where the curious sound was coming from.

There it was again. A sudden "boo-doo-doo" coming from nowhere. I looked towards the source and shook my head, ashamed at how oblivious I was.

My laptop, of course.

I quickly rolled over and picked up my phone that was on the edge of my nightstand. As I flipped it open, the sudden burst of light caught me off guard, before I was able to peer at the time. It read 4:30, and I groaned slightly before dragging myself out from under the niche I had created for myself within the blankets.

I sat in the rotating chair in front of my desk, which my laptop set on. I touched the mouse pad and swivelled my finger around a bit before my computer screen flickered to life. I was never the one to shut my computer off at night, or even sign out of my messenger. Everyone I knew thought it a bit odd, but for some reason I was always afraid I would miss something interesting if I ever logged off.

A light at the bottom of the computer screen was flickering. It was an instant message, so I clicked it.

UNiCORNxATTACK: Hey Syaoran, are you up? It's Kelsea.  
UNiCORNxATTACK: Guess not.  
I deeply sighed before I began typing.

SyaoLi21: Oh hey, I'm here. What do you need?  
UNiCORNxATTACK: Oh hey, I thought you were asleep or something.  
SyaoLi21: Yeah, I kind of was...  
SyaoLi21: But what do you need?  
UNiCORNxATTACK: Well I was just feeling kind of lonely and all.  
SyaoLi21: ...  
UNiCORNxATTACK: I know you've only been gone for like barely a day.  
SyaoLi21: Umm...yeah.  
UNiCORNxATTACK: I really miss you.  
SyaoLi21: Kelsea, have you been drinking?  
UNiCORNxATTACK: Just a little.  
UNiCORNxATTACK: Why don't you love me anymore?  
SyaoLi21: Is that really the reason you woke me up at 4:30?  
UNiCORNxATTACK: You should come over.  
SyaoLi21: Kelsea, go to sleep, or at least go sober up or something.  
UNiCORNxATTACK: I'm not drunk. Danielle brought over some weed.  
SyaoLi21: ...  
SyaoLi21: This is why we couldn't ever be together again.  
UNiCORNxATTACK: Whatever kid, stop bothering me.  
UNiCORNxATTACK has just signed off.

Another sigh, why do I even bother to put up with this?

I whipped my eyes, and realized that I was still very much tired. I silently signed out of my messenger and shut down my computer. It crapped out with a low moan.

I would have to remember to sign out from now on.

* * *

The next day came so fast, it felt as if I had lied down for all but ten minutes. I had gone back to sleep about three and a half hours ago, but the way I was dragging myself around gave the impression that I hadn't slept a wink. I walked into the bathroom in just my boxer shorts, feeling the need to relieve myself. A sudden burst of hot air hit me in the face, and I came to realize Sakura was already in the shower. I knew she probably would be. Don't most girls get up earlier, because they need more time to get ready?

Still, I found it a bit ironic that I was catching her in the shower this morning, just like she had caught me yesterday. I glanced at the silhouette of her body, but my conscious kept me from staring. I turned back towards the opposite wall, and went on with my business.

It was then that I noticed an assortment of hair spray, styling gel, nail polish, makeup, a straightening iron and other miscellaneous objects scattered across the sink. Oh great.  
I washed my hands, and debated wether or not to flush. Oh well, I did anyway.

"Oh. My. God." is all I heard from the shower as I exited the bathroom. I'm sure she was awake now.

Although it had been a couple days, I suppose you could say I was still a bit bitter from the events that occurred.

I told myself to get over it, to move on, or whatever you do when you've been rejected, and then lied to about it. Somehow the fact that I would have to see her everyday made it even worse though.

I could be nice about it, but what would I say?

"Hey. You know, I understand what went down. You didn't want a relationship at the time, so you gave me the rejection hotline because you were afraid something bad would happen, you didn't know me. Then you decided you did want a relationship, and hooked up with this guy, right? I've totally been there before."

But that would be a lie.

The biggest lie that I would ever tell.

I'm not a liar...which is more than I can say for Sakura.

So she's been going out with this guy for what? Two weeks now? Maybe less. Whatever. She can have her fun.

I decided not to take a shower, no matter how dirty I felt for not doing so. I would just have to wake up earlier next time, because I wasn't about to wait around here. I had to get out.

As soon as I opened the door, I came face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

"Whoa, sorry there." I instantly announced, not even wondering why he was so close to my door.

"Oh, that's okay." He laughed. "I was just seeing if Sakura was ready. You're Syaoran, right?"

How did this guy know my name? He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. I must have looked flustered because he replied, "It's Jake."

Oh yeah. Jake.

"How could I forget?" I laughed, but felt foolish for not remembering him.

I suppose that shows just how hard I had tried to forget that very moment in time.  
"Sorry about the other day when we met. I just...wasn't feeling well." It wasn't completely a lie. The sight of Sakura and Jake kissing did make me sick to my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura told me."

I immediately went into alert mode. Sakura had told him? This was going to be awkward.

"With that stupid girl who screwed you over. They'll get you every time." he tacked on to the rest of his statement.

Whew. That saved me some awkward silence and maybe a throw down.

"Oh yeah, definitely. She was pretty stupid. But it's over and done with now."

We stood there for a second or too before I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind, "So, how long have you and Sakura been going out?"

He smiled, like he was proud. "About two years or so.."

I paused, thinking it over in my head, almost afraid to come to terms with reality. They had been going on strong for a two years, but I hooked up with her around two weeks ago.

It was then that I realized that I was the other man.

* * *

I don't know what I planned on doing for the rest of the day, but I just got in my car and drove.

If things weren't bad enough where they lay, now this. It's not bad enough that she was harsh about everything, then tried to lie, but she had also planned on cheating on her boyfriend.

True, she was a little tipsy, and things didn't extend past kissing, but did that make her any less faithful?

I ran it over in my head. Should I tell this guy what happened? Should I tell Sakura that I know? Would I just keep it bottled up?

My phone jumped to life, and it scared me out of my mental state.

I brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" and I waited for a response.

It finally came in an all too familiar voice, "Hey. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. How are things?"  
It was Eriol. Good, someone to take my mind off of things.

"Yeah, sorry man, I've just been busy. Getting moved in and everything."

"I totally understand. So you liking the campus?" he asked.

"Of course. The campus is huge. Several different buildings for different classes. I'm still getting used to it. Don't know how I'm going to find my way around for classes." I laughed.

"That's awesome. Sounds like you're having a good time."

"Somewhat." I laughed, leaving him in the dust probably wondering what was so funny.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much. I'm helping Tomoyo get over her mother's death. She's doing really well. It's been tough, but I think it's brought us closer."

Glad to see someone was having a better relationship than me.

There was a short pause before he asked, "So I hear you're rooming with Sakura."

"What?" was my immediate response.

I was a bit taken aback by this. How would he know who I was rooming with, or even know who Sakura is, for that much. Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course. She said she had known Tomoyo's mom really well, so it would make sense for Sakura to know Tomoyo. Now I feel even more stupid.

"Yeah, I am actually." I laughed, nervously, wondering if he knew anything about what had been going on.

"How are you two getting along?"

I thought about answering the question a million different ways. It brought a smile to my face at how he was asking such a question. After everything that had happened, how would I answer this question? She gave me a wrong number? She cheated on her boyfriend with me? It's incredibly awkward within the dorm?

In the end, I settled for a, "Oh, just perfect."

Today was turning out to be just dandy.  
We talked a bit more, and I strayed from the subject of Sakura. After all, I had hoped Eriol would be one to get my mind off of the drama going on inside my dorm room. What he ended up doing almost contributing to it.

I hung up the phone, and just as I slid it into a cup holder, my usual cell phone resting place, it beeped. I flipped it open and it said...

One Missed Call: Kelsea.

That can wait.

* * *

After that, I had driven along the highway, wondering where I should go. I felt like I had no friends to call and hang out with, but in truth, I actually wanted to be alone right now.

I saw some horror flick, they always get me. Not the gory ones where all they do is kill everyone in the movie in some violent way. But the ones that can be scary without chopping people into pieces, and maybe have some mystery involved, some sort of plotline other than here's the man, he kills people.

I walked around a bit afterwards, before I stopped in on the pet store. I gazed at the dogs, cats, and other animals behind glass. It reminded me of my childhood. How I would go to every single glass window, and ask for "that one" but I was never able to get it.

It was about nine when I got back to the room. I looked around in the rooms but found no Sakura. That was good. I wasn't ready to face her again, so I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was a bit after ten by the time she got home. She walked in all dressed up, and I wondered what she had been up to all day. I shot her a confused look.

"Jake took me out for our two..." she caught herself, "anniversary." Wow, not saying the length of time would definitely do the trick.

"We spent the day together, and then he took me out for dinner." she continued.

I nodded.

"What have you been up too all day?" she attempted to strike up a conversation, glad I was talking to her. Maybe she wasn't so cold hearted after all, but I wasn't ready to let my guard down.

"I was pretty much all over the place today. Saw a movie, hung out." she nodded, urging me to continue. "I got you a present. It's around here somewhere."

She had a shifty look on her face. I could tell she was half excited to see what it was, and half not wanting to see it all, for fear of what it might be.

She chose the second one, not wanting to seem to excited, I'm sure.

"I guess I'll see it sometime then. I'm going to go lay down, I have a bit of a headache."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I responded.

She walked into her bedroom, and just then, "her present" came bounding out of my room. Apparently, it had been in her room, made it's way into the bathroom, and bounded towards the living room, where it saw someone new.

I grabbed it up, and held it in my lap.

A few moment later came a shriek, and her bedroom door flew open. She stormed out, looking a little damp.

"Why is my bed all wet?" She shrilled.

Trying to keep a straight face, I answered, "Oh, that must have been your present."

Her eyes suddenly darted towards my lap where a tiny gold retriever was laying. Her eyes suddenly grew wider, realizing the dog probably peed on her bed. I took him and held him up near my head. Still trying as much as I possibly could, to keep from cracking up, I put on my best puppy dog face.

"I figured we'd call him Jake."


	5. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

**the.tragedy** - _Awesome, chapter number five, I can't believe it's gone this far XD_

This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but it's definitely to the point. I don't like chapters when they're a million words long anyway. We're going for quality here, not quantity, and I definitely think this is one of the better chapters. Syaoran and Sakura are getting to each other, Sakura and Kelsea meet...sort of. So it should be tons of fun haha.

Btw, I love when you guys give me feedback, and thanks to all of you who have already. I really do love to hear what you guys have to say.

_

* * *

_

**_His And Her Circumstances_**

**Chapter Five.** _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes_

* * *

My back was killing me.

I lifted myself up and stretched my arms in front of me, hearing a large crack I relaxed and felt much better.

I folded my blanket and brushed my hair from my face. I looked over to the kitchen and there was Syaoran, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Our" puppy Jake sat at his feet loyal and alert.

At first I had refused to naming the dog after my boyfriend. Knowing damn well what Syaoran was trying to get at. But the dog only answered to that specific name.

I was already in a bad mood when I walked into my bedroom and my nose was hit with the powerful smell of dog piss.

The stupid maintance people still hadn't come in to replace my ruined mattress. I hated every minute of sleeping on that damn couch. It was all Syaoran's fault too because he had to bring home that stupid puppy.

It had already bit me four times.

After a much needed shower I walked into the kitchen completely ignoring Syaoran and grabbed myself a bagel.

I hummed loudly just to irritate him and poured a glass of orange juice.

It was then I saw on the fridge both our class schedules posted with big yellow high lighter circling the dates.

Classes started tomorrow.

"Ah shit..." I murmured to no one in particular.

"Forgot to grab a fat free bagel?"

I shot him a death glare.

"What are you trying to say?" I barked my face turning bright red.

He looked at me stomach, raised his eyebrow at me, and looked back down at the paper.

I gaped at him, trying to come up with something snotty and insulting, but only sputtered for a moment.

Then a smirk spread across his face and just like that I was pissed.

I ripped his classes off the fridge and tore it up into tiny pieces throwing it above him like confetti and then I proceeded to dump my entire glass of orange juice all over him and his white t-shirt.

He sat there for a moment, orange juice running down his face and soaking up his hair.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't do that." He stated flatly and stood up. He grabbed some paper towels and started patting his face. I made a grumbling noise and turned my attention back to my bagel. Big mistake.

The next thing I know, warm slimy coffee is running down my back and pieces of chocolate pudding pie are dripping down my face.

"I just bought that pie!" I yelled turning around.

The pie pan fell to the floor with a clatter as Syaoran shut the fridge door.

"I call shower first." He said walking out of the kitchen.

Like hell!

I ran after him shoving him hard and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I started the shower for the second time that day. I was about to peel off my clothes when I heard a door slamming. I turned around and Syaoran was there glaring at me with what looked like a large bruise beginning to form on his arm.

"You can wait."

"You dumped juice on me first!"

I made a growling noise in my throat.

I knew how this was going to end, just like it had been ending for the past two weeks.

We eyed each other for a minute, a look of pure hate on both of our faces, the steam building up and fogging the mirror; Good...I usually couldn't stand to look at myself afterwards anyway.

I was thrown pretty roughly into the shower, my back slammed against the wall and hot beads of water began pouring down my body. His mouth was like fire on mine, his whole body pressed into mine, our clothes slowly beginning to soak up and become heavy.

I know I should be fighting stuff like this but how could I? For the past two weeks it had been like this, not every day, but usually we would argue at first, then throw some stuff, then we'd be all over each other.

It was like angry sex, without the sex. I never allowed it to go past getting our shirts off and making out. I couldn't stomach cheating; well I guess technically this was cheating but it wasn't as bad as sleeping with the other person.

Plus I'd seen Jake flirting his ass off and once I saw him kissing a girl at one of the local clubs near the college, I wasn't one for conflict and I wasn't going to confront him about it. I guess this was my way of subconscious payback.

Most of the juice, coffee, and pie had washed off of us and he was making his way down my neck.

Somehow we had managed to discard our shirts and his palms pressed against my arched back.

I made sure my nails dug deep into his back while he bit my neck hard; sure to leave a mark.

"If I have red streaks on my back I'm going to kill you." He breathed into my ear. I shivered and clawed harder just to piss him off.

He let out some kind of growl mixed between pain and pleasure and released me pressing his palms on the wall behind me leaving me trapped. His head hung just inches from mine both of us breathing heavily.

He looked up, our eyes locking and for a moment I saw something cross his eyes that I had never seen before in these little moments. I ignored it completely as he leaned in and gave me a few more pecks on the lips before ripping back the shower curtain and leaving.

As soon as I heard his door shut I ripped off my clothes and started scrubbing my body with soap and a sponge until my skin was red raw.

I still felt dirty. But not in that "I shouldn't have done that" way. In that way that I knew exactly what I wanted to do to him and my guilt was covering my body in a thick layer.

I turned off the water, finally, and stepped out of the shower.

The mirror was completely covered in a thick layer of steam.

I pressed my palm to it and made a circular motion as if opening a whole new world.

And there stood a girl on the other end, glaring back at me, guilt in her eyes and a big angry bite on her neck.

I knew this girl, with her short brown hair and green eyes. I knew her for what she really was. While on the outside she was composed, committed, and sweet. On the inside she was unhappy with her life and unsure of who she was.

"Slut." I muttered to her. Hoping she'd hear me and see what wrong she was doing.

She didn't say anything but only stared back with nothing but excuses written across her face and I knew she didn't want to hear me; I walked away.

* * *

Someone up there must hate me.

Not only do I have to live with this guy, but I also have to endure sharing the same major and 3 out of our 5 classes.

Great.

He was in my creative writing class and my literature class as well as "How To Publish A Novel 101".

I tried my best to ignore him as erasers, waded up pieces of paper, and paper clips smacked the back of my head and hit the table top.

He was trying to irritate me because this morning I had hid his newspaper and turned off his alarm clock, so he was forced to rush through his morning routine.

He deserved it; considering he completely ignored me the rest of the day before, after our little incident.

Bitch.

I pegged the professor as a blind idiot who could care less if someone was talking, eating, drinking, having sex, being showered by inanimate objects, ect.

I was right of course.

"Will you stop it," I whispered in a angry hushed tone. "or I'll tell the dean you have a dog in our dorm room."

"Oh that's mature," He whispered back.

I stopped for a second; mature?! He was throwing things at me...in a college class for God's sake.

We threw some dirty words back and forth for a few minutes, attracting a hefty number of interest towards our way, not including the professors, when we were interrupted by a door slamming.

The look on Syaoran's face when he looked towards the door was priceless.

It was a mix of emotions I had never seen before and I couldn't even begin to describe.

I turned my attention to the front of the room when the professor cleared his throat loudly.

"We have a new student...Kelsea...C.."

"My last name is irrelevant." The girl said grinning widely. She was a little taller then me, and she had bleach blonde hair with pink streaks in the front and a million piercing in her ear and two on her face.

She wore a band t shirt and jeans and carried a huge tote bag that we could probably fit Jake, the dog, in.

"Syaoran! you go here too!" She shouted. Her voice was huge and booming. It was already giving me a headache. "I missed you baby!"

I looked back at him with disgust. All this time he was bitching at me about having a boyfriend yet he had a girlfriend? What a dick.

He just looked from me to her, his face a bit pale and his mouth set with a thin line.

Gotcha.


	6. Bruce Wayne's Day Off

**the.tragedy** - _Sorry it took sooo long. I know I have a different excuse like every time, but yeah, no excuses this time. Here it is, and I had a good time writing this, it's getting really good. Enjoy, and reviews are ALYWAYS welcome as usual :D_

* * *

_**His And Her Circumstances **_

**Chapter Six.** _Bruce Wayne's Day Off._

* * *

It was at the worst possible time that she could have arrived. 

She knew exactly where I was going to school, and I'm positive she intended to show up, acting like she had no idea. It's typical of her, to show up unannounced where she knows she isn't wanted. I mean, even the last time I spoke with her she was a total bitch, and we ended on bad terms. What gave her the idea she could crash my...life...all over again?

It was her mind set that I had moved on, and apparently she doesn't want to let me go. I'm a nice guy, I don't kick her to the gutter, but I definitely didn't give her any sort of idea that I was interested. Now she's here, and I'm certain it will be no merry-go-round, more like a train wreck.

First rule of Kelsea, don't get to close, you _will_ get burned.

Sakura had been giving me dirty looks all week long, and I couldn't understand why. We shared this love-hate relationship, sure, but she hadn't been this cold...since the night that we first met. I didn't get her logic, not in the least bit. One second we would share this hot moment, and then next she wouldn't even want to talk to me.

She was sitting on the couch now, her homework splashed along the coffee table. She worked vigorously, like she was writing an essay that she waited until the last minute to do. I was in the kitchen, faced with the tragic dilemma of what to have for dinner. She would look up every so often when she thought I wasn't looking, and send a nasty glare my way. I stood there, watching her out of the corner of my eye, pretending to look into the fridge. Apparently, I didn't realize that I had been standing there with the fridge open for quite some time.

"Are you trying to let all the food in there go bad, or what?" she hollered over to me.

I shook my head, and it brought me back to reality. I shut the fridge door, but didn't say anything. She turned her gaze back to her work, shaking her head, and mumbling something under her breath. I couldn't help myself, I had said it before I even knew my mouth of moving.

"What's your problem?" At first I wanted to take it back, never being the one to start a confrontation, but a second thought would reveal that I didn't regret it at all.

She stood up, a cocky smirk on her face, and walked over to me a bit.

"Oh nothing," her evil grin remaining intact, "it just wouldn't be the first thing you spoiled."

She began to walk away, probably hoping my nature would catch up with me. Much to her dismay, it didn't. I had a feeling everything was going to come out into the open. They would have to drag our bodies out of the ruins and hope somebody would be able to identify us at the morgue.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shot back a cold glare. She opened her mouth, and I expected to get an earful.

HEY...STRIPPER...HEY...STRIPPER...HEY...I WANNA BE YOUR MISTER.

It almost made me jump, but our moment was interrupted by a bad ring tone. Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where it was coming from...her pocket. She made a face, like someone had changed her original ring tone to something practical. She looked at the screen on her phone and her face turned white.

We both knew who it was.

Jake.

"Forget it." I shot back, motioning for her to just take the call, I knew she wanted too.

She walked into the room as she picked up the phone, and me? I walked out the door.

* * *

I needed to clear my head. Being cooped up in that place with her was like living in the pits of hell...and every hour Satan sticks a pineapple up your ass. Err...yeah, anyway. I decided that my only cover would be to take Jake...the dog, out for a walk.

For a dog who was forced to the confines of our living quarters for quite some time, he sure took to the outdoors like a pro. He was running around and messing up every little thing he could. Maybe it was all of that pent up energy? I don't know.

Speaking of pent up energy, as I sat down on a park bench, my pocket started vibrating.

I had apparently forgotten to take my phone off of vibrate from class earlier today.

I flipped open the phone and put my ear to it, answering with the typical and boring, "Hello?", even though I already knew who it was.

"Hey Syao, it's Fenton, what's up man?"

Fenton was quite the individual. His hair was always dyed black, his face always accompanied by piercings, and his ears always wearing headphones.

He was also a photography/art major which instantly meant he was a fun person, who always had something to say. I had met Fenton a few weeks back, realizing he shared the same creative writing class with me. Actually, come to think of it, I think Sakura might have introduced us.

"Meh. Nothing much, and yourself?" I tried to sound excited and upbeat like he did, but it came across a bit forced. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Just calling to get a head count on my belated Halloween party tonight. I already got an RSVP from Sakura but she said she wasn't sure if you could make it."

What? Fenton was having a party? This was news to me, yet Sakura had managed to RSVP, something about this just screamed twisted plot.

"Wait what? Since when are you having a belated Halloween party?" I said with a slight, and fake, laugh. I was digging for dirt, and believe me, I found _plenty_ of it.

"My laptop has been down so I just delivered a flyer to everyone's mail box. I addressed it to both you and Sakura..." he seemed a bit confused now, searching for some drama that he could get his hands on. He loved to try to fix problems, but this problem wasn't ready for any fixing. I dodged his attempts rather easily.

"Ooooh, that flyer. Sorry man, it totally slipped my mind." As I was on the phone with Fenton, trying to fake like I knew what I was talking about, I slowly began jogging back to the dorm. I had to see for myself what was truly going on.

Fenton began going off on the arrangements he had made, what fun it was going to be, that I should wear a costume...and I really tuned him out after that. I even forgot I had the phone to my ear. I felt bad for ignoring him, but I only had one thing on my mind, and that was to find that flyer.

I walked into the dorm slowly, making sure Sakura was still in her own room.

She was.

I unhooked Jake from his leash and began to trifle through some of the papers on the table, nothing. I started going through my mail, zip. I even checked the calendar on the fridge to see if something had been written down, nope. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, and I looked to the trash can...seeing an orange piece of paper sticking out of top. I yanked at it, and I'm sure you know the rest.

I was confused as to why Sakura would keep this from me, but mostly I was just mad.

As my thoughts suddenly tuned back into what Fenton was talking about, I heard, "Alright, I'll see you there. Oh, and you can bring whoever you want..."

For once, _I_ was wearing the cocky grin, "Oh, don't worry, I will..."

* * *

The next night was the night of Fenton's party. It felt wierd dressing up so long after Halloween, but honestly, who wouldn't want extra days of Halloween? Even before the night began, I was enjoying it already. I decided to go as Batman, after all, he was always my favorite superhero.

It was her idea to go as a couple, but when she knocked on my door, I didn't plan on seeing her in small black leather shorts, a small top covering only what was necessary, and a cape. She seemed to be comfortable, and I wasn't complaining, so we just rocketed on down to the party.

We got there a bit early, but by the time we arrived there were already tons of people there...including her. We instantly caught each others eyes, and then we eyed each others dates. I was dying to see the look upon her face, so naturally, I had to move in a bit closer. Sakura was wearing a "skank" pirate outfit, whereas Jake was making bad Johnny Depp impressions.

I let Kelsea make the first call. She recognized Sakura from our class, as well as my roommate, so it was natural for her to shout at someone she knew. "Hey kid." She anounced, making her way across the room. She noticed the drink in Sakura's hand. "I didn't know you were a partier. We're gonna be best friends, kay?"

Sakura was less than amused.

"Ahh. Jake, I mean...Captain Jack Sparrow!" I laughed, not looking once at Sakura.

He hit me playfully on the arm. "And Bruce Wayne...I mean, Batman!" His eyes were instantly entranced by my date.

He got a little close to her and said, "And who's Batgirl?"

It was a little close for comfort for Sakura as she pulled Jake back, a little disgusted. Her gaze then turned to me, "I see you and..._Kelsea_...are out and about..."

Kelsea nodded in approval, but gave Jake a wink that Sakura apparently didn't notice. "Yeah, we weren't even going to show up tonight because I didn't even know about the party. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail or something." I responded with incredible sarcasm. She rolled her eyes a bit, and took a drink of whatever was in her hand.

"That's wierd. Maybe someone intercepted your mail or something..." Jake said aloud, feeling smart. We both looked at him, and if the undertone of the moment hadn't been so intense, I would have laughed.

Kelsea took the hint and took Jake to the side, which I could tell she wanted to do anyway. "Come on honey, I think we should head off in this direction while these two converse. Do you know where the vodka is?" was all that was heard as the pair trailed off.

As soon as the two were out of sight, the claws came out.

"I see you're having a good time with, _Kelsea_." she noted, rather coldly.

"Yeah, and I see you came here with Jake, like usual" I shot back, though it didn't seem much like a comeback, except to us.

"Well a tleast I didn't lie about him!" she was quick with the responses now.

"What? Yes you did!" our voices were slowly rising, though we obviously didn't realize it because we kept going.

"I didn't lie about him, I just didn't tell you about him!"

"Omissions are betrayals, Sakura," anyone who passed us, knew something was going on, even over the music. Luckily for us, they didn't feel the need to stay and start a crowd.

"Well I wouldn't have given you crap, which you did to me, when you were going out with that whore this entire time! You're such a hypocrite."

"I'm not even going out with her! Maybe you should check next time instead of assuming things!"

She didn't seem convinced, "you're not going out with her? Then why are you here with her?"

"The only reason I invited her to come with me to this party, hell, the only reason I came to this damn party, was because..."

HEY...STRIPPER...HEY...STRIPPER...HEY...I WANNA BE YOUR MISTER.

The same tune that had interrupted us the previous day, had interupted us now, instead this time it wasn't coming from Sakura's pocket. Someone had turned up the music a noticeable amount, and there were loud cheers and barks coming from behind us. We both turned around and saw a group of guys crowded around a table...that a girl was dancing on top of. The batgirl outfit was familiar, and even though it was almost non-existent when she walked into the party, it was now slowly disappearing.

"Forget it." She said, and turned the other direction, just as I had done the day before.

Ouch. It sure hurts when the shoe is on the other foot. If I had to walk a mile in those shoes, they'd never fit.

A let out a deep GRRRR sound as I went to go get Kelsea. Pushing my way through the crowd, I grabbed her by the arm and attempted leading her off the table. She was obviously drunk...or high, and in that amount of time, wow, must be a new record. As I pushed back through the crowd, and fought against the moans of disappointment, someone turned me around by my shoulder.

It was Jake.

"Hey. Put her back, we're all just trying to get some action here."

Well, I am 100 responsible for my actions, and it had to be done. I let Kelsea down for a second, and Jake began to cheer, thinking I was letting her go.

Guess again dickhead, a fist caught him square in the eye, and he went down to the floor hard.

I scooped Kelsea up again, and headed for the door.

I wonder how Jake is going to explain that one.


	7. For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only

**the.tragedy** - _Okay, here's the latest installment written beautifully by my cousin. It's getting crazy and mondo interesting. We're attempting to update faster than a month at a time, because we've realize it's getting a bit ridiculous lol_

This chapter is slightly graphic, but nothing to intense or anything. Just enough to make me switch my rating back to MA ha. I say this because they make me, you might not want to keep reading if you're not 15+ but I really have no control over you whatsoever, so ;)

* * *

_**His And Her Circumstances **_

**Chapter Seven.** _For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only_

* * *

That insensitive ass-hole...

I can't believe he'd bring that...whore, to Fenton's party. And her costume!

I stormed past a crowd of people looking the opposite direction. My drink sloshing over the rim of my cup and onto the floor.

I whirled around to see what all the yelling was about and saw Jake sprawled on the floor holding his face with blood spewing through his fingers, Syaoran walking away from it all, holding Kelsea in his arms.

Mother FUCKER.

"You did NOT just do what I think you did." I snarled grabbing his shirt sleeve.

Kelsea lifted her head and let out an excited yell, "HEY KID!"

"I'm not a kid shut the fuck up," I growled, she didn't seem to take the hint; she continued to grin stupidly and watch me with intense interest.

"Go home Kelsea, party over," Syaoran said setting her down, "I'll stop by to see if you're okay later..."

"Okay, lates babe," She slurred attempting to kiss him, she missed and ended up crushing her face into his jaw.

I watched disgusted as she walked away pulling her shorts up higher.

"Sakura"

I turned my head looking up into his face expecting something completely different then what I saw; pity.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?" I asked feeling hurt for no reason at all. I should be angry. Angry that he just punched my boyfriend in the middle of a Halloween party.

"Look, I'm sorry about Jake, but he was trying to hit on Kelsea-"

"Oh you did not just go there," I snapped, the hurt replaced with annoyance, "are you seriously going to sit here and tell me my boyfriend was trying to hit on that whore?"

"You know, you're real ugly right now," He barked catching me off guard. I felt as though I had just been slapped in the face.

"What?"

"The words coming out of your mouth, the jealousy, the angry bitter bitch thing you have going on," He said throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis, "I'm attempting to explain something to you, trying to help you, and your throwing snotty dirty words at me. You're acting like an uptight bitch, where is the fun, sweet person I met at Tomoyo's house?"

"Trying to HELP me?" I spat laughing, it really did sound comical. He wasn't trying to help me, he was humiliating me, making me feel these stupid emotions.

"Jake is a lying, cheating, ass hole. He's stupid and he doesn't give a damn about what your needs are, he's a fucking trophy for you to flaunt, I know he doesn't mean anything to you and it's a fact," each word that left his mouth was like a punch in the gut, but I stood there willingly listening. "He doesn't love you either, he doesn't care about you like I-"

"Sakura we awr go-wing," Jake walked in between me and Syaoran making sure to hit Syaoran hard with his shoulder, "Yoo can sday wid me."

Syaoran looked at me helplessly, willing me to believe him I suppose. I watched his face, looking for some betrayal, I couldn't find any. Maybe he was right about Jake...

"Jake, I think we need to take a break..." I said, not even realizing the words I spoke until they lingered in the air between us.

Jake's eyes widened and he whirled around to face Syaoran.

"Wha did yoo say do her!?" He yelled his words coming out muffled, "Yoo liar"

"No you're the liar," Syaoran said calmly. "Now get out of my face before I give you an eye to match that nose."

Jake backed off immediately turning to face me.

"Ba-be, I lub yoo, yoo cand led him fool yoo," He took my face in his hands. In his disgusting bloody hands, ugh, and tried to make me look into his eyes.

"Jake, it's just a break okay?" I said pulling my face away from him, knowing the words where only half true as I spoke them "I need some time to myself, this is all too confusing."

Jake's shoulders drooped and he looked defeated. I suddenly felt sorry for him, this was the guy I'd been giving all my attention to the past two years...He looked so helpless.

"Yoo are a stoopid bidch," He pointed his finger accusingly at me, "whore."

I blinked, did I just hear him right?

"What?"

Before Jake could explain himself further Syaoran reached over and pulled Jake to face him. Syaoran lifted his arm into a solid arch and Jake's face connected with Syaoran's closed fist for a brief moment.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the room as Jake lay sprawled on the floor practically bawling holding his face in his hands.

"Someone take Jake out of here, he's making this into a drama-fest!" I heard Fenton yelling, "Everyone get some drinks and turn the music back up!"

Fenton's voice faded as Syaoran continued to drag me through campus and towards the dorm rooms.

I couldn't believe what I had just done, it almost didn't seem real. I looked over at Syaoran, from what I could see of his face, it looked relaxed and almost...relieved? I close my fingers around his and pressed my palm closer to his.

Maybe it was the rum and coke I had down at the party, or the fact that the lights were off when we entered the dorm room, or it could have been the fact my heart was pounding and he was breathing hard; whatever it was, I couldn't help myself. Our hands where still connected and I gave a gentle squeeze.

"Syaoran..."

I was up against the door before I could say anymore, his mouth crushing mine. His movements were so quick I gasped allowing him access to my open mouth, his hand slowly sliding up my skirt and lifting my leg to rest against his hip.

He moved his lips down my neck, giving me a moment to breath in sharp gasps as his fingers played near the line of my underwear.

I finally pulled myself together and slowly lifted my hands to run my fingers through his hair. I grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head up to kiss him as he lifted my other leg. I knew what he wanted, so I locked my legs around his hips and allowed him to take me to his bedroom.

He set me softly on his bed and slowly removed my boots running his hand up leg as he did so. I reached up and took off his mask and he shrugged off his shirt leaning down to lock lips with me again. He unbuttoned the front of my dress, and I lifted my arms so he could slide it over my shoulders.

From an outsiders point of view, I'm sure this would look pretty comical, Batman and Pirate girl, making love in a college dorm. Ah, what a site.

He leaned back, straddling my waist, and stared at my body for a moment. I flushed under his gaze, Jake had never done this before; it was usually: remove clothes, go at it, roll over, sleep, repeat.

Syaoran was so gentle, touching me in all the right places, pausing at all the right moments.

I wriggled out of my underwear and bra as he leaned back and unbuttoned his pants. I reached forward and pulled him down onto his back. He looked up at me shocked and I smile leaning in to kiss him while I straddled him.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you..." I murmured into his ear softly biting it making him catch his breath.

I kissed my way down his chest and help him out of his pants, which I noticed for the first time, were pretty tight, I bet his ass looked great.

Before I could do anymore he grabbed my wrists and pinned me on my back.

"This is my apology..." he mumbled softly into my ear pressing one of his palms to mine and running his fingers through my hair with his other hand. He pulled his head back and gently kissed my lips and pulling his hand from mine to lift my leg.

I gasped and dug my fingers into his back softly, breathing heavily into his ear, trying not to make a sound. I could only imagine if the dean himself came down to our dorm because of a noise complaint.

Syaoran softly kissed my jaw and mumbled softly in my ear while I clutched his back and waist attempting to keep my mouth shut only to softly let out small moans here and there that I attempted to muffle by throwing my face into his shoulder.

"Syaoran..."

My eyes shot open...that wasn't me...

I looked over Syaoran's shoulder to see Kelsea standing in the doorframe. She was still wearing her bat woman costume, a look of confusion written across her face.

"What," She mumbled, "what's going on?"

I looked up at Syaoran's face, his mouth was in a thin line. He looked down at me apologetically and then sat back.

Kelsea was walking out the door as he did this.

"Kelsea wait," He said rolling off the bed. He threw open his dresser drawer and pulled some jeans out before running out the door putting them on as he went.

I rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom turning the water on, then I stepped in and let the steam consume me. I didn't know what to feel or think. Jealousy because he ran after a girl he claimed he wasn't in a relationship with?

Hurt, because that was the first time I felt like I was being pleasured?

I felt a hiccup rise in my chest and I forced it back down. I was NOT going to cry over him, I wouldn't allow myself even that much. Even if that was the best feeling I've had in years...

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked up to the mirror and softly placed my palm against the glass swirling my hand to make an opening in the thick layer of steam, and there she was, the girl from before.

She still looked the same, makeup running off her face, wet hair wild and crazy around her face, green eyes, flushed skin, if I looked close enough I could see a trickle of water from her eyes, but that could just be my imagination...yeah it was just my imagination.

"It'll be okay," I told her taking a deep breath. She just kept looking, I know she didn't believe me, I wouldn't believe me either...

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Who the fuck was at my door at three in the morning? Syaoran had a key, and he had left two hours ago and still hadn't come back...

I opened the door and on the other side stood Jake his face slightly swollen. He was staring down at the floor, his body was drenched...wait was it raining?

There were two duffle bags in his hands, he looked up his baby blue eyes piercing and apologetic, "Sakura...I--"

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply glaring at him. He winced and I felt a slight pang of pity, this guy did just get ass kicked at a party and his girlfriend stolen out from under his nose.

"When I got back to my dorm...there was a fire in the dorm next to mine, it damaged the wall connecting ours and they said they'd have to do repairs before we could live there again, the people next to us had to get out too, I don't want to stay in a hotel, and they don't have any alternate living spaces for us to live in until they fix the rooms..."

I stared at him, feeling an intense wave of pity...Fuck.

Just as I was about to say something Syaoran showed up with Kelsea, she was carrying two bags as well.

"I accidently left a candle burning in my kitchen..." Kelsea said, her voice seemed far off. I bit my lip hoping she wouldn't suddenly say something. Kelsea had a habit of randomly spitting out unwanted words.

"I'm going to let her stay here for a little bit..." Syaoran said looking at me, I didn't make eye contact with him, I couldn't.

"That's fine, Jake was in the room next to her's, he's staying here too," I said opening the door for them. Jake looked relieved and gave me a grateful smile that I did not return.

This was going to be one hell of a living arrangement.

* * *

**the.tragedy** - _Like I said, I think my cuz did a great job with this chapter, and you won't have to wait as long as usual. Expect the next chapter soon.  
_


	8. You're A Regular Decorated Emergency

**the.tragedy** - _I hate having excuses, so I won't bore you with mine. I've just been really busy, and I appologize for getting this up so late. I'm always the slacker. Ha. I'll just leave it at that, because there is a new chapter you should read. You're currently reading the author's note of it XD Enjoy._

* * *

_**His And Her Circumstances **_

**Chapter Eight.** _You're A Regular Decorated Emergency_

* * *

I ran after her.

I shouldn't have, but I did. I, myself, didn't understand why I cared so much. It wasn't so much that I cared for her, but I cared about if I hurt her or not. The way I would care about hurting anyone's feeling. I hate playing the bad guy, that's not my style. In doing so, it didn't occur to me that I would in turn not have any consideration for Sakura. I just slipped on a pair of jeans and started running.

I met up with her outside our dorm building. She wasn't really running, like I expected her to be, but she was kind of stumbling every which way. She carried a suitcase that looked too heavy for her, and crashed on the lawn. I ran over to where she had fallen, and expect to see some tears, a hurt expression, something...but I saw joy instead. She lie there, on the grass at three in the morning, laughing her ass off. I didn't comprehend at first, but remember, this is Kelsea we're talking about, I should have known better.

"Kelsea?" A look of confusion across my face as I looked into her eyes.

"O-m-g Syaoran. There you are, I was wondering where you were." I helped her up, as she continued laughing. Was she serious or was this her attempt at getting me to admit I was sleeping with Sakura?

She drunkenly brushed herself off, doing a bad job, all the while having the biggest smile on her face. "I was just in your room looking for you and you weren't there. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything, so I called your name, but all I heard was deep breathing..."

I gazed at her, and it didn't take me long to realize that she was being truthful, she really had no idea.

"Syao, I think your dorm room must be haunted. I don't know if I want to stay there anymore..." She did a twirl, obviously the alcohol or drugs, or whatever she had done at the party, hadn't worn off yet. That must be it. It's the first time her problems ever worked in my favor. I wasn't really thinking about that though. Everything from a few minutes ago had automatically left my mind. I was more focused on the 'staying there' part.

"What do you mean stay _there_ anymore?" Emphasis on the there. I held her face so her eyes were on me, making sure my words bypassed the drugs and alcohol.

"Well I left this candle burning in my kitchen, and when I came home I had an oopsie and knocked it over." she snorted, I didn't seem so funny to me, "There was this ginormous fire and it burned the rooms next to us too." Another snort, followed by Kelsea smacking herself in the head. "Stupid Kelsea."

She gave me a pleading look, "I don't really have anywhere to go, and I was thinking...you know..."

I paused for a second. Kelsea rooming with Sakura and I would be a complete disaster, but I couldn't just leave her out in the cold. Like I said, playing the bad guy isn't my style, and I consider others feelings more than I should. I gave a fake smile, and I nodded. She returned the smile, looking a little dazed, and hugged me. It was more like a "I'm drunk, catch me" hug though. She pointed to another bag she had left near the door to our dorm building, and I went to grab it. I felt like a class A slimeball, but I didn't have the heart to tell her what really went on earlier. One issue at a time...

* * *

It had been an interesting few weeks, to say the least. In fact, if you would describe this time as interesting, it would be an incredible understatement. A living arrangement between a boy who is in love with a girl, but can't let go of his ex, and a girl who is cheating on her boyfriend with her roommate, would soon take a turn for the worse. If the situation wasn't bad enough, add a handful of jealous pig of a boyfriend, and a load of alcoholic/drug addict of an ex-girlfriend, top it off with a pinch of outstanding awkwardness...and you have our dorm room. Complete with barking dog keeping you up all night.

Great.

If you thought this was going to be one gigantic sleep over, then you thought wrong. Then again, if you figured this to be a disaster, you deserve a pat on the back. I would never have been able to make a girl, even Kelsea, sleep on the couch, so I allowed her to take my bed. Instead of causing another awkward moment, and sharing the bed with Kelsea, I graciously took one side of the couch.

Of course, I had half expected Sakura to share her bed with Jake, but she kicked him out. It was bittersweet. On one hand I knew that they weren't together in the same bed, but on the other, that meant I was forced to sleep in the same room with him, as he took the other couch.

There's nothing like sleeping in the same room with the same guy you not only punched out in front of tons of people, but also stole his girlfriend. Oh, don't forget to mention the interrupted sex you had with that stolen girlfriend. No, don't leave that out. There was many a time that I slept with one eye open, knowing he was waiting for the right moment to smother me.

Looking back on it, bringing home Jake was the best thing I could have ever done...the dog, not the guy. Jake...the dog, was very helpful in keeping Jake...the jerkface...at bay. Wow, that's confusing, let's just go with Jakey, the dog, and Jake, the scumbag. Good? Okay. Jakey was surprisingly very protective over Sakura and myself. If any of the other two got to close to one of us, he would throw a fit, and pretty much threaten to bite their face off. At least he is a good judge of character. In fact, it's this fact that starts off the day.

"Hey. Call this dog off! Down boy, down boy! Sakura...?" I woke up to Jake's frantic voice, and barking sounds times a million. Opening my eyes, I saw that Jake had taken refuge on our coffee table, as Jakey ran around it, barking at him with a menacingly growl.

"Ahh! Bitch used all the hot water!" Sakura screamed from the bathroom, as Kelsea walked out of my room with wet hair.

The whole scene brought a smile to my face, and I decided it was probably time to get my ass up. I got up off the couch and walked into my room real quick to change, not even bothering to get time into our crowded bathroom. It had become a war of who could get up first. I strolled past the scene on the coffee table, patting Jakey on the head as he continued to intimidate Jake. I fought back the urge to say "good dog", as I walked into the kitchen where Kelsea was looking for something to eat.

"Morning kid, what's crackin'?" she said in her usual high pitched, annoying, voice. Well, I'm awake now, I thought.

Sakura came storming out of the bathroom, almost shivering. Must have been the whole hot water deal.

I was expecting Sakura to be the first one to speak, but it was Kelsea. "Wait up, hold the phone. Which one of you kids ate one of my granola bars?"

Sakura spoke up in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm sorry, were those _yours_? I thought this was _my_ room."

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I use your bottled waters to water my plants then would you?" Upon Kelsea moving in, she brought with her an assortment of plants. Don't ask her why though, because that would cause her to go on with this whole speech about the environment. Kelsea and Sakura went on with this fight about whose is whose, and all that jazz. I just opened the newspaper to the sports section and started reading.

I suddenly heard a yelp of pain, but not from a human...an animal. I looked over at the coffee table just in time to see Jake retracting his foot. That fucker kicked my dog!

"What the fuck douche bag!" I found myself getting out of my chair, threatening Jake with a fist. He was a bit intimidated by me as well, ever since the night of the party. Face to face he always had this slightly terrified look on his face, knowing I wouldn't hesitate to lay him out. I always thought that he would try something if my back was turned though. I pegged him as someone who would jump you from behind from the start, anyway.

"Yeah, who do you think you are harming nature's creatures!" Kelsea piped in with her usual rant.

"Errr...thanks Kels." I responded.

"You know that dog has been getting a little wild anyway Syao!" Sakura thought it was her place to stick up for Jake, despite the fact that he had kicked my fucking dog. Now it was just a battle between myself and Kelsea, against Jake and Sakura. The way it always ended up going.

"Well I'm going to go take him for a walk then...ANGIE." I didn't have a real comeback, so I hooked a leash onto Jake, and called Sakura by the name she had first given me. It seemed so long ago, and it wasn't a real comeback. All the same, I saw her smug look as I exited the room, which brightened my day a bit.

...And this was a good morning.

I had used walking Jakey as a temporary escape from the madness. I mean, I always had, from the very beginning, but I was doing it even more now. Wouldn't you? It allowed me to take a momentary journey from what my life had become. I could leave everything behind for about thirty minutes before I was forced to rejoin society. It gave me time to think, which in a house full of four bickering people, was hard to do.

I still hadn't gathered the balls to tell Kelsea what really happened that night. In all honesty, I kind of enjoyed her presence these days. If she hadn't been there, then I would be stuck living with both Jake and Sakura by myself. Wow, that would be even more fun. I suppose Kelsea was the one that caused Jake to move in, in the first place.

Sakura and I hadn't talked about that night either. In fact, Sakura and I hadn't really talked at all since that night. I mean, there was the random arguments, and occasional small talk, but not like we used to. Every event from that night had turned everything we knew, upside down. I was suffocating inside the house, forced to look at every single one of their faces. Kelsea, who I can't seem to get away from. Jake, who makes me want to puke and throw a punch. Lastly, Sakura, who makes me want to kiss her, and kick a baby at the same time.

I was brought back to reality with the sound of a muffled ringtone. Deja vu, right? I believe this has happened once before. Anyway, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, gazing at the caller ID. My spirits suddenly rose, seeing a name that I hadn't seen in quite some time. I flipped it open, and brought the phone to my ear.

"Syao. What's been up man?" It was a voice of reason, something that had been lost for awhile.

"Eriol! Nothing to much, just the boring college life..." Well, we know that was a lie, "but what have you been up to lately?"

"Same, same. Well, not same..." He was obviously hiding something as well. "But wasn't one of the reasons you decided to go to Windchester is you'd only be a hop, skip, and a jump away from me?"

I laughed, it seemed to long ago that I had applied. Half the year was almost over already. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well, it's already December and I have yet to have a visit from you."

"I know, I know, I've been meaning to drive out there, really. I've just been a bit...preoccupied...with things here." Understatements seemed to be the theme of the day.

He chuckled, knowing me all to well and realizing I had a secret of my own. "Save it. You can tell me all about it over winter break. I say you drive out here and spend the holidays with me."

It had come so subtly, and in disguise...an escape.

"Sounds like a plan." I shot back.

* * *

I walked back in through the door, hoping that all the members of the household would be gone. No such luck. They were all in almost the exact place I left them. Jake was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. Kelsea was in the kitchen, cooking something. While Sakura was at the bar, reading a book she was supposed to have read last week for our creative writing class. Such a procrastinator, tsk tsk. Anyway, I figured this to be the opportune time to tell them.

"I guess you guys will have the room to yourselves over break, because I'm leaving." I announced, having a feeling of relief. The thought of getting out of here was so relaxing.

"Oh, I'm leaving to..." Sakura looked up at her book and responded. "Jake is going with me, so I guess Kelsea will have it to herself."

My emotions suddenly stirred. I was going to have a relaxing winter break, but I couldn't stand the thought of Jake and Sakura being together. She knew it too. It's probably the reason she even said anything. I wasn't in control anymore. I wanted to play the same game she was playing, fire my own missile.

"I was referring to you and Jake as you guys. Kelsea is coming with me." Nice save. Sakura was a bit taken aback, but it's the reaction I wanted to see. Hit.

"Yay!" Kelsea screamed from the kitchen. She ran over to where I was standing, in front of the door, and hugged me. "We're going to have tons of fun!"

Kelsea leaned in and kissed me, which was unexpected. I did want to make Sakura jealous though. Battleship sunk.

In retaliation, Sakura walked over to Jake, and planted one on him, as well. Game over.

You couldn't get me out of there fast enough.


	9. One Plus One Equals Three

**the.tragedy** - _Well here we have it, finally, an updated chapter. I told you it would come around sometime soon xD anyway, reviews are always one hundred percent apprectiated, and we should be getting into the groove of things. Then again, we're scrambling for credits at the end of the year, since summer is coming up. Well, not scrambling, but you get it. On a lighter note, my "Hit." teaser is still in need of review loving. Please and thanks._

* * *

**_His And Her Circumstances_**

**Chapter Nine_. _**_One Plus One Equals Three

* * *

_I gritted my teeth trying not to scream as Syaoran pulled into Eriol's driveway.

"Why me..." I murmured slamming my forehead into the steering wheel.

"Are you kidding me?" Jake growled, "that asshole is going to be here too?"

"Looks like it..." I mumbled sighing, "this is going to be one crazy new year..." I killed the engine and hopped out of my car.

Syaoran was just getting out of his car when he spotted me and almost slipped on the still icy ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, with a gaping mouth.

"I guess we didn't think that our best friends would invite us back for the new year, and that they happen to live with each other," I stated matter-o-factly, causing Syaoran to glare at me. "This should be fun."

I nodded at Kelsea, although im sure my face showed no sign of kindness, and started grabbing my bags, as Jake bounded ahead of me, straight into the condo without bothering to help.

"Sakura! " A loud chiming voice ripped me out of my bad mood as Tomoyo and I ran to each other like kids at Christmas, squealing, and jumping up and down.

She was looking better, she had more color in her cheeks, and she seemed happier...her face wasn't as thin as it was when I had left either...and her stomach...

"Tomoyo..." I started but she interrupted me by grabbing a bag from my hands and smiling at me brightly.

"We should probably get you all settled in," She said turning around, "Eriol is waiting inside, he's making dinner tonight "

"Awesome," Syaoran showed up next to me, grinning at her. As she walked away, Syaoran leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "is it just me or do you see that too?"

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding my head, "Think she knows?"

"She has got to know." He stated, and I couldn't argue with that. I sighed and picked up the rest of my bags, heading into the house behind Kelsea, who was throwing her head around as she listened to her ipod.

"FUCK I LOVE THIS SONG " She yelled, doing something between the robot and a mosh pit dance. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she bit her lip, she was not used to people like kelsea.

I took a look around the house. I had never been here before, although Tomoyo told me stories. Eriol had bought his own two bedroom condo a few streets down from Tomoyo's house after they started getting serious. All the furniture was made of cherry oak and the color scheme appeared to be blues.

The urn holding Tomoyo's mother's ashes sat above the fireplace. For a moment I was a little creeped out--I hate urns. They're pretty weird, I mean it's a burnt dead person...

Eriol came into the room from the kitchen bringing the smell of roasted chicken with him. He gave me a huge bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We're having a pretty big dinner tonight," He said, winking at me, "we've got news."

"I can see that," I said, nodding towards Tomoyo.

"What?" He asked, looking genuinely bewildered.

"Uh..." I wondered if Eriol was just joking, "Tomoyo's gained a few pounds."

Wow that was stupid.

"Sakura, that isn't very nice..." Eriol said turning red, "she looks fine..."

"Well I didn't mean it like that..." I said blushing, "oh never mind, I'm going to get settled in."

I walked away, quickly grabbing my bag and darted down the hall. Tomoyo was standing at the end in the second bedroom doorway talking to Syaoran, Kelsea, and Jake. She also looked upset so I hurried over to do some damage control.

"What's going on?" I asked, dropping my duffle bag on the floor, purposely hitting Kelsea's foot.

"We only have one extra bedroom..." Tomoyo said, sighing. "I don't know who I should give it to."

"Me and Jake of course, " I said angrily, that she'd even consider letting Syaoran stay in there with that whore."I'm your best friend Tomo"

"Well Syaoran is Eriol's best friend and..." Tomoyo took another deep breath and sighed, "I just don't know "

"Hey! We should get the bedroom," Syaoran pipped in, glaring at me. I returned it with a nasty one of my own. "I cant sleep on the floor, I have a sensitive back."

"Oh bull shit," I growled, balling my hand into a fist. "You are such a baby."

"No I am not," He barked, stepping closer, I could feel his breath on my face and he was so close I could have leaned up and...

"Stop, stop " Tomoyo pushed between us, "This is stupid..."

I stepped back, realizing I had been leaning in the entire time. Tomoyo gave me a warning look and then took a step back and folded her arms over her chest.

"The girls are going to sleep in the bedroom and the boys will sleep on the two couches in the living room." She stated sternly.

I stared at her with a gaping mouth trying to imagine myself civilly sharing a room with Kelsea...ugh, not happening. Syaoran grumbled something under his breath and stalked out of the room before I could protest. Tomoyo's face was set sternly, and I didn't want to ruin the rest of the week, so I tossed my duffle bag on the bed and went to wash up for dinner.

* * *

"So Eriol how is the writing gig coming along?" Syaoran asked, shoving a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Eriol had gone all out and cooked a huge roast with carrots, mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, and he even cooked a strawberry cake with vanilla frosting. Something was definitely up.

"It's going all right, I've made a few changes to my newest novel that I'm writing and I hope my editor can appreciate my spontaneousness." He said, proudly grinning.

"Dude, you should write soft porn, you'd make so much money doing that shit," Jake said, grabbing yet another slice of roast. I rolled my eyes and tried not to correct his horrid behavior, I'm not his mother.

Kelsea started cracking up and I swore I saw a piece of food fly from her mouth, I couldn't be sure–nasty shit usually likes to come out of her mouth.

"I'm not into pornography..." Eriol mumbled, turning red. Tomoyo glared at Jake and pulled the plate of roast to the other side of the table so he couldn't reach it. She then slid her hand over his, and smiled at him, he cleared his throat. "We actually have some great news."

"You're going to start writing hard porn?" Jake asked, laughing. He thought he was halarious but he was the only person laughing, well besides Kelsea.

"Jake, I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking for the remainder of the night or you'll be sleeping on the roof." Eriol said through clamped teeth. I was surprised that he sounded so stern. Eriol usually wasn't the type for conflicts. I raised my napkin to my mouth so no one would see my smirk.

"Whatever." Jake mumbled, slumping back into his seat.

"Go ahead, tell them," Tomoyo urged her boyfriend and he grinned from ear to ear.

"We're getting married," Eriol said proudly as Tomoyo's hand shot up and a giant glistening diamond almost blinded me.

"I KNEW IT " I cheered, "wait...what ?"

"Woah, congrats guys " Syaoran punched Eriol in the shoulder, "I knew you'd crack eventually, buddy."

"Yeah yeah," Eriol's face had turned the color of a tomato, but he looked extremely happy. Tomoyo was practically glowing.

I stared at her, wondering if I was wrong about what I was seeing. Right as I thought of this, as if she was reading my mind, she stood and took Eriol's hand.

"I actually have one more surprise," She squeezed his hand, "for everyone."

"Tomoyo?" Eriol looked up at her as confused as ever. Oh boy, wasn't he in for a treat.

"We're going to have a baby." She said hesitantly smiling at him.

Eriol was motionless for a moment, his face in utter shock. Then out of no where, as if an explosion went off, he jumped up, hugged her, and started freaking.

And I mean freaking.

"OH WOW--OH MY GOSH " He yelled, laughing nervously. "I'm going to be a dad?"

I smiled happily, for my best friend as she returned his hug.

"Wow it's a good thing you're getting married or you'd be a knocked up little slut." Kelsea pipped in causing me to give her the iciest glare I could muster.

"What the fuck, " I yelled jumping up. "You stupid bitch how dare you "

I lunged for her, but Syaoran caught me before I could get to her.

"Sakura," He mumbled in my ear, "Let's not ruin this night for our friends okay?"

I looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol who stood motionless with shock written all across their face and I was instantly flooded with guilt.

"I'm going on a walk..."

* * *

I came back to the house in enough time to see Jake passed out on the couch with a bottle of wine in his hand. Kelsea sat next to him, holding a glass of brandy, looking a little sick.

"Where are the others?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't too drunk to notice the house was empty.

"Four eyes and Preggers went to bed and Syaoran is in our room putting my shit away." She said, taking a big gulp of brandy. "Hey, I might sleep on the bathroom floor tonight, I don't feel so good."

She got up and stumbled past me as I stuck my foot out, tripping her. She glared at me, and then giggled, giving me a very unwanted hug.

"Get off me..." I growled.

"Oh come on, we should be friends..." She stared down the hall, dazed, and then stumbled into the bathroom.

"Ugh, freak..."

I grabbed the empty bottle of wine from Jake's hand and managed to tuck him in, somewhat. I then went into the kitchen and made two drinks, walking into my room.

Syaoran was sitting on the bed, putting some clothes into a bag, and looked up when I came inside.

"I thought you'd like a drink, after tonight I mean." I said handing it to him. "Careful, it's strong."

He took a sip and started coughing a bit. What a baby. I took a big gulp of mine and sat on the bed next to him.

"So..."

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked casually, although I heard a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Hey. I brought you a drink," I muttered, running my fingers through my hair nervously, "why are you so pissed at me?"

"I'm not mad at all, a little confused, but I'm not mad." He said taking another sip, this time he didn't flinch and the sip was more of a gulp.

"Well, I am both," I said, "you walk out on me in the middle of...well you know, and then you have the balls to tell me YOU'RE confused?"

"Well, I have this problem hurting people," he started, but I interupted him with a snort.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, pausing to chug half my drink down, "you mean to tell me you have a problem hurting people, but you walked out on me in the middle of the deed?"

"Well, I didn't want to hurt Kelsea," He was obviously annoyed now, "I dated her for a while."

"Yeah, and then you show up at my door with her and a few bags and announce she's staying with us." I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"You said Jake could stay."

"Only because I was pissed you said Kelsea could stay."

I glared at him and he glared back as I felt the alcohol hit me a little bit. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. His eyes were glazed over so he must have started feeling the buzz. I was so mad and confused and frustrated I wanted to punch his lights out, or screw him, or something. Instead I threw what was left of my drink into his face.

He spluttered for a moment, blinking rapidly and then he gave me a sharp look, throwing his drink in my face. It soaked up my shirt and my hair, as I sat there motionless and pissed off.

The next thing I knew I was thrown back into the comforter and his lips were on mine. I grabbed his hair, kissing back as hard as I could. He crawled on top of me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth.

He started grabbing at my shirt, and all I could taste was the sweetness of the vodka and vanilla. I was in complete bliss.

Until I heard Kelsea start cracking up in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, tossing Syaoran off me who grunted in protest.

"She's drunk, she won't even notice," he pleaded.

Someone was thinking with the wrong head here.

"No no, keep going, I'm just gonna-" Her words were cut short by a waterfall of vomit coming from her mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"UGH THAT IS SO GROSS," I yelled, getting up. Syaoran sighed and ran over to the cabinet to get towels, as I pushed Kelsea out of the way to go grab the carpet cleaner and take a shower.

After delivering the carpet cleaner, I heard Kelsea mumbling something about him being a jerk and what not. I ignored this and headed straight for the bathroom, taking a nice hot relaxing shower.

By the time I got back into the bedroom, Kelsea was snoring on the bed. I sighed and grabbed some pajamas, then crawled into bed making sure to put a large pillow between us. I'll be damned if she kicks me in the middle of the night. In fact, I'll punch her in the face if she does.

I sighed and laid my head on the pillow, it suddenly felt twenty pounds heavier.

As I dozed off I thought of one thing and one thing only,

When the hell am I going to get into Syaoran's pants?


	10. Tease

This is me teasing you a bit, but it's also kind of an update. My cousin and I were talking the other day and decided that we really want to finish this story, so there should be a new chapter here tomorrow or tonight if you're lucky :)


End file.
